Rise Of A New Heart Trafalgar Law X Oc
by The-Graceful-Dahlia
Summary: This story takes place during the timeskip and will eventually sync up with current events. I don't want to give too much away but basically it follows a former slave who joins the Heart pirates and their adventures, shenanigans and awkward situations from then on. With some heart-pounding moments thrown in aswell ;3 This is my first fanfiction ever so I hope you enjoy it. (Law/Oc)
1. Chapter 1

Law x Oc The Heart Pirates Story

This is my first fanfiction ever so I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1 The noble bounty hunter

Count Orlov was fat, pompous, self absorbed and lazy. He had mousy brown hair set in 6 small judge-like curls on the top and sides of his head, 2 chins and dull olive green eyes. He was a greedy man who made a living as a bounty hunter of sorts. The way Orlov caught pirates was he would invite them to stay in his home under the pretence he was a fan and then either poison or sedate them. He was protected by his burly butler bodyguard Gorie and a team of mercenaries who also served as staff, keeping the count safe and the slaves in line.

One day his guests were the infamous pirate Trafalgar Law and his crew. As no inns would take them (purposely instructed by the count to reject pirates) Law headed towards the manor with Bepo while Penguin and Sachi explored the town. Upon arriving he was greeted warmly which he instantly thought suspicious and was lead do the dining room where the count was having afternoon tea. After meeting and talking they agreed the pirates would stay until the log pose set. Orlov looked like he was about to say something but before he could a servant girl brought a plate of dessert in. When serving the count his dish Orlov leered at her and promptly accused her of looking him in the eyes. The maid quickly denied any wrong doing but I didn't matter. He kicked her to her knees he grabbed her jaw. Her teal eyes widend in shock as he proceeded to poke his index and middle fingers into her face and gouge out her left eye. Law stood there calm whilst Bepo's eyes widend in shock. After the act he simply wiped his hand off as if it were nothing and ordered the other staff to take her away, apologising to Law for her disgusting behaviour he then instructed the butler to show them the guest rooms.

After conveying the information to the rest of the crew and telling them to be on their toes Law returned to the manor and upon entering a maid offered to bring him food and refreshments but he declined, instead asking for fresh wraps and bandages delivered to his room buy the injured servent girl. Though perplexed by the request the maid bowed and agreed.

Shortly after entering his room there was a knock on the door, it was the injured servant girl with the supply's he requested. He told her to place them on the table across the room. She did not question him and did as she was told, Law followed her to the table and once the items were out or her hands he ordered her to sit, confused but obedient the girl sat and Law pulled the other chair closer and sat down himself. He inspected the wrappings that were clumsily done but when he lifted his hands to begin removing them she flinched, "I'm not going to hurt you just re-bandage your head... These current wrappings are pathetic" he said, and for the fist time the girl spoke. Her voice was silky and lovely but also shaky and unsure "you don't have to do this my lord" she addressed him as such because she was taught to refer to anyone but her master as lords and ladies but her master was her master.

"Do as I say. Or would you rather your master find out you're disobeying orders?" This made the girl jump a little and she reluctantly removed her headpiece, revealing incredibly short grey hair with not style to it at all, it was practically peach fuzz. Law began unwrapping the bandages and eventually revealed the horrendous damage of where her eye used to be. Law however was used to such sights and was not at all phased with the gory scene before him. He cleaned up the mess that was left by the count and re-bandaged her properly. Throughout the whole procedure the girl did not make a sound '_she has a high pain threshold, I'm not even using any anaesthetic._' law subconsciously noted and after he was all finished he began to clean up but again the girl piped up "please, don't worry about this my lord. I will clean it." After she had tidied everything up the maid asked Law why he helped her "I had no reason to. But I can come up with one if you like?" She politely declined and thanked Law very graciously for his kindness but just as she was about to leave Law stopped her "what's your name?" He asked and with a kind smile the girl said "Enyo" then left. little did she know that Law did have a reason for helping her. He was kind to her to earn her debt, so that if any unwanted happenings began to occur at the manor that she would repay him buy warning him or giving information he desired. Law also noticed while tending to her wounds that her collar was made of seastone... '_She was a devil fruit eater? Perhaps she could be useful in the future_?'

Tiny timeskip...

The next day Enyo was called into the counts study, upon entering she noticed immediately the count wasn't happy simply by the energy in the room. When she met him at his desk his expression was dark and he glowered at her fiercely "Do you think I am a fool?" He asked with much venom in his voice "No master" was all Enyo could say, Orlov continued " I saw the recording of your little rendezvous with that pirate piece of shit last night! Did you think I wouldn't find out?!" The counts voice and temper raised in equal and he began yelling angrily "I SAW HIM BANDAGE YOURE SHITTY FACE! DID YOU GO THERE LOOKING FOR SYMPATHY!? DO BEG HIM TO TAKE YOU AWAY!? TO BETRAY ME?! YOU FUCKING HARLOT!" It was at that time Orlov had went up to Enyo and backhanded her in the face with such force it sent her body crashing to the floor. He then squatted down to her level and grabbed her face (the same way he did when he took her eye) and said in a remarkably calm tone to what she had just herd "But I'm going to let you make it up to me. You are going to seduce captain Law and shackle him to the bed in seastone handcuffs, even if that means letting him fuck you till he exhausts himself... You WILL do as I command." He said leaving no room for argument, not that she would, lest she wanted more scars. "Oh and one more thing... Dont even think of betraying me and trying to save him or I'll activate the explosive in your collar and blow you both to hell... he's wanted DEAD or alive after all." And with that the count rose, pulling Enyo up by her collar and shoved her towards the door "NOW GET OUT OF HERE YOU USLESS TART!" He bellowed and she swiftly obeyed grabbing the door handle to leave but once again her master spoke "And Enyo... I'll be watching" she simply bowed and rushed out the door.

Walking at a hurried pace down the hall Enyo's mind was frantic, remembering the counts order she sighed This wouldn't be the first time he's made her seduce his targets into trapping them, and to be truthful she was very good at it. She knew exactly what to do with her body, her voice even the objects around her at exactly the right time. She didn't want Law to die, especially after he showed her such kindness, but she didn't want to die either. There had to be a way to warn him without the count or mercenary servants noticing. There was only one thing she could think of, something that would not look suspicious to the surveillance den den mushis. She only hoped Law would cooperate and allow her to do what she must in order to save him. Then maybe he would kill the count as punishment for trying to deceive him. The captain of the heat pirates **was** infamous for his supposed cruelty. Which she had witnessed none of but she was sure he didn't earn the epithet "The Surgeon Of Death" for anything but atrocious acts.

Well that's it for the first chapter, I hope you liked it. thanks for reading! Please leave comments and let me know what you think and if I should continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Seduce and Betray

Now the scene has been set in the first chapter the fun can begin! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this. I really appreciate your support. ?

This chapter is rated MA15+ and will contain swearing and sexual references.

Dinner was served at 6pm. It went rather smoothly and uneventful. All the dishes served to the pirates with the exception of the captain were heavily laced with sleeping drugs and by the time they retired to their rooms they were unconscious.

Shortly after returning to his own room there was a light knock on Law's door. Ascertaining that it was Enyo he acknowledged her and she made her way into the lavish suite. Standing a few feet from the door she bowed "My master has asked me to come here and thank you on his behalf... and reward your kindness."  
>"Reward?" Law raised an eyebrow. "Yes my lord." Enyo said. She slowly made her way closer to Law who was near the bed and began untying her apron, tossing it aside. Once removed she then started unbuttoning the blouse of her dress exposing her well endowed cleavage and parts of her black lacy bra. As she edged closer Law started to put his hands up to protest. Not because he wasn't interested, she was quite beautiful, but because he knew something was up. This was not the shy, timid girl he bandaged up the night before. She Had a different demeanour altogether but before he could do anything she placed her hands on his chest and leaned in close against him, her soft bosom pressing gently against his hard chest. Enyo brought her face close to his and to Laws surprise she whispered "Please Law-San... for the sake of both our lives, play along." Law immediately understood and placed his hands that were already half raised on her hips, pulling her slightly closer to him. Enyo then moved one hand resting it on Laws shoulder and the other removing his hat and snaking its way into his raven hair. He leaned down so that his face was beside hers. "What's going on?" He murmured softly as he brushed past her ear lowering to her neck and gently kissing and nipping it. Enyo let out a gasp '<em>He is DEFINITELY going to play his part to the full<em>' she thought. Quickly snapping out of it she replied "My master has sent me here to subdue you" Law couldn't help but chuckle and rising back up to his full height he grabbed Enyo by the arms and spun around throwing her onto the bed. Eye wide she watched as Law crawled on top of her and trapped her beneath his body. A smirk plastered on his face. He leaned down and in a hushed yet quite amused tone "And how does he think you're going to do that?" At the same time Law's hand was finding its way down Enyo's side and pulled up her dress to caress her upper thigh. His touch was giving her goosebumps and she was finding it a bit difficult to keep focus (which never happens), but she managed to keep her composure and continued "I have been ordered to seduce you and fasten you to the bed with seastone handcuffs hidden behind it." Law scowled at dirty underhandedness of the count, but it was short lived as Enyo rolled them both over putting herself on top and straddled the dark doctor. She pulled him up by his hoodie so they were face to face and continued "But I have a plan so please trust me." He gave a slight nod and with that Enyo pulled off his shirt while sliding off the bed herself and threw the hoody away. Now standing Enyo swiftly undid the last few buttons that was keeping the dress on and slid it completely off revealing her rather sexy matching black lingerie. Both Law and Enyo knew that if they just kept rolling around with their clothes on it would start to look suspicious and he had already assumed their was surveillance in his room. Enyo returned to the bed and Law now on his knees cupped her face and brought to his in a very convincingly passionate kiss. She then pushed him down onto the mattress and leaned over to kiss him once more but instead with speed and cunning that surprised even him she bound his hands to the bed head with the cuffs she mentioned earlier.

Law could instantly tell they were just ordinary cuffs so he continued his role in their little facade. He spoke louder so the surveillance could hear and in a sulrty tone spoke. "Heh heh heh, I didn't think you were the BDSM type... In all honesty though I'd prefer you to be in these restraints. Shall we switch?" But Enyo stayed silent, her head lowered shamefully, and as she slowly began to crawl off him Laws jubilant expression fell into a deep scowl. Enyo walked over to her discarded clothes and put her dress back on. She then faced a seemingly random area in the room and spoke aloud "Master... the Captain of the heart pirates is yours." Law's expression grew furious over this betrayal and he shouted " YOU SLY BITCH! YOU TRICKED ME!... AND ORLOV! YOU BASTARD! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE ILL ERASE ALL OF YOU!"

Then a voice came from nowhere, it was the count "Now, now, there's no need to yell captain... I'll be with you shortly and then whatever you have to say you can say it to my face." He spoke. The room was silent as Enyo just stood there looking sad, but after a minute or so her head snapped up and she spoke "Ok. The count and his mercenaries should be on their way from the surveillance room, they will be here in about 10 minuets. I will go and wake your crew, your cuffs aren't seastone so you should be able free yourself. Then you all must escape the manor as soon as possible!" "what about you? And why must we leave as soon as possibe?" Law replied  
>"When the count learns of my betrayal he will activate the bomb in my collar, of that I have no doubt. So I will make my way to the treasure room. There is a secret escape tunnel under the floor leading down to the sea. I don't know how big the blast will be but I will get as far away from you and your crew as I possibly can... Thank you... Trafalgar Law... and Farewell." And with that she left.<p>

Law allowed himself to stay fastened to the bed to confront the count and give Enyo a little more time to save his crew. As Orlov strode in with a huge smug grin on his face Law glared at him (if looks could kill)  
>"Well well well, Trafalgar Law, captain of the heart pirates and bounty head figure of 200,000,000 beri!... You are now my prisoner." The count spoke triumphantly. "Where is my crew?" Law asked keeping the facade of capture and his cool, (he wasn't going to look frazzled and weak. Sure he was pretending to be captured but he didn't wanna look desperate or over do it) "Your crew? You should be more concerned about your own situation right now... but If you really want to know, since none of them have bounties themselves the only way to get a profit off those meat sacks is the sell them off as slaves." Law gritted his teeth at the thought of his crew becoming slaves. After what he saw on Sabody and the things Jean Bart told him he wouldn't wish that on anyone... Well, except one man. "And what do you intend to do with me?" (Even though it was pretty obvious) "Well I'm going to give you the the navy of course! There're already on their way here!" Orlov said.<p>

"CAPTAAAAIIIIIN!" Law heard the collective sound of his crews shouts and smiled. Meanwhile the bellowing pirates caught Orlov and his thugs off guard "What's going on?!" Orlov snapped looking around frantically and in that moment Law released himself from his faux prison with the use of his powers. "This is no time to be getting distracted." Law spoke recapturing the attention of the room. Orlov's eyes nearly completely popped out of his head "H-HOW!" Then he clicked and his eyes narrowed "Enyo! that deceitful bitch! I'LL MAKE HER PAY FOR THIS TREACHERY!" "MEN! HANDLE THE PIRATES UNTIL THE MARINES GET HERE!" He shouted the orders at his subordinates. "Do you thing I'm going to wait for that?" Law spoke, his casual demeanour never wavering. He raised his hand ready to summon his room but one of the large guards lunged at him, Law's concentration broke as he jumped out of the way to avoid the large man, who was about the size of a gorilla. Orlov seized that moment and ran out, heading back towards the surveillance room.

With Nodatchi in hand Law made short work of Orlov's best guards, thus proving how pathetically weak they truly were. With one intentionally left conscious Law grabbed him, picking him up off the floor by the collar of his shirt "Where is the treasury?" he demanded " I-I-It's on the other side of manor! the south wing! nnn-next to the counts chambers!" The the man choked out. "Thank you" Law said rather sarcastically. At that moment the rest of the heart pirates burst through the doors "Captain! Are you Alright?" Said Bepo his voice full of worry, "Yeh! a girl came and woke us up! she said we were drugged and that you were in danger and to come get you then leave immediately!" Sachi heaved in a single breath. "Go and prepare the sub for departure, marines are on their way and I don't know how close they are so be ready for anything!" They looked at their captain perplexed until Penguin spoke up "But what about you captain?!" "I have something I need to take care of, now stop questioning me and GO!" Law ordered, and they were gone in and instant. He then hastily made his way out his ex-guest room and began running towards the south wing.

By that time the count had made it to the surveillance room and was frantically searching for the remote detonator to Enyo's collar. Sifting through some draws he found what he was looking for. Orlov grinned maliciously and took the small Black box out of the draw. He flicked the switch up to arm the device and the made his way over to the wall of camera screens, carefully scanning for the figure of his traitorous servant. Finally he spotted her running down the hall towards the south wing. Eyes and grin widening in elation he watched her run. Orlov waited a few seconds then pressed his thumb down hard onto the button of the trigger...

Hey all! I hope you liked chapter 2. Pretty please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Strange ability

Hi everyone I hope you liked the last chapter and enjoy this one too! ️

Orlov waited a few seconds then pressed his thumb down hard onto the button of the trigger...

But on the screen, nothing happened... At first... About 30 seconds after pressing the button to blow his disobedient slave to hell, Orlov's surveillance den den mushies picked up a sound, a lone yet very distinct sound, It was a single loud tick. Orlov looked at the side of the remote where he had switched it on and saw that he only flicked the switch halfway. Instead of setting the collar off instantly he began the timing sequence which would inevitably count down to the devices destruction. Orlov pulled up a chair and waited for the fireworks.

**Meanwhile**... (In an epic narrators voice)

Enyo ran down the halls straight towards the treasure vault. She could hear the sound of the guards gaining on her. She had almost reached the north wing when she heard it, the sound that she had been dreading and her heart stopped. The collar had started ticking! She was going to die and these were her final moments... Enyo stopped in her tracks and put a hand on her collar. The realisation of what was soon to happen hit her like a tidal wave, but the shouts of the approaching guards snapped her out of her morbid trance. She began to run again, and reaching the entrance to the treasure chamber Enyo pushed the heavy door open with all the force she could muster and staggered in. She was losing her strength quickly. It was a combination of stress, fatigue and her collar, it just seemed heavier than ever before. She was about to open the steel escape door that was in the floor but it was too late, the guards had flooded in and surrounded her. Tightening the grips on their wepons they just stood there. Enyo was confused for a moment until she realised, the ticking on her collar had sped up. It would detonate soon and that's why they weren't coming near her.

**Elsewhere**...

Law ran down the halls towards the south wing, his calculative mind full of thoughts, questions and assumptions about Enyo. '_her collar was seastone..., so she's a fruit user..., is she powerful? If so how did she end up a slave? Would she be useful? To the crew?_' Law would have to wait to find the answers but not long as it would seem, he had entered the south wing and hearing the shouts and footsteps of guards he knew he was close. As he rounded the last corner he noticed it was eerily silent, save for a ticking sound he had heard once before... On Sabody archipelago...

Law reached the large open vault door just in time to see Enyo fall to her knees with her hands grasping the sides of her head, bracing herself and waiting for the neck-ring to explode. The collar was now ticking at a rapid pace and Enyo squeezed her eye shut. Then all she heard was... "ROOM..." Her eyes snapped open "SHAMBLES" within a split second a large explosion went off behind her and Enyo could hear some guards screaming, but she was frozen. Her hands trailed the sides of her head and down her neck, the collar was missing... And in its place was some kind of beaded necklace... Enyo just knelt there in shock with her head down.

Then, a clear confident voice resonated through the treasury " So, Enyo-ya... What now?" Enyo chuckled lightly, A devious smile growing on her face "Just leave it to me… My Lord" her words were calm and relaxed, the last two oozing sarcasm. Her new-found confidence, courtesy of her liberation pleased Law. It was clear the real Enyo was not a weak person. '_Now... let's see what you can do_' Law mused to himself, crossing his arms and legs leaning against the doorframe. As if reading his mind Enyo began to shift. Lifting herself onto one foot so that she was kneeing, she placed her hands beside her, finger tips just touching the floor. Enyo looked ready to pounce and the guards who had regained their composure from the blast began to tremble an become restless. They had heard rumours and stories of what she did to her last owners, and now that she was free what would stop her from doing the same to them? Nothing that's what.

Law was the first to notice, her maids cap began to wriggle, as if there was some living thing underneath. Grey snake-like objects wove their way out from underneath the white cotton headpiece, then he realised... it was her hair! The stormy tresses flowed like water, cascading down Enyo's back and over her shoulders to the floor, but they didn't stop there. Once in contact with the marble it disbursed in every direction. Each lock slithered across the room, seemingly having a mind of it's own, making their way towards the guards. Then suddenly the silky tendrils sprung up from the floor, each one wrapping themselves around a guards neck lifting them off their feet and slamming them against the surrounding walls.

Those who were not instantly knocked out began to cough and gasp as the lively appendages strangled them like pythons, robbing them of much needed air. As quickly as it began the struggle was over and the wavy sea of pewter ebbed back to its mistress, letting the unconscious bodies fall like a rotted fruit from a tree. Law was pleased that she could hold her own, and dispose of multiple enemies at once with seemingly relative ease. Enyo stood from her crouching position and took a glance around the room, pleased with the damage she had done. She turned to Law who had witnessed the event to play out "I told you to escape with your crew…" She said "First of all Enyo-ya, you have a very poor way of showing gratitude to someone who has treated your wounds, saved your life **and** freed you from slavery." Law replied. Enyo's eyes lowered and her features softened into an apologetic look "and second… I don't like being ordered around… You would do well to remember that"..." My apologies my L-. I mean, Law-San. I owe you a great debt, if there is anything I can do" "Join my crew." Law interjected before Enyo could even finish her sentence. She stood there in silence for a moment, her eye widened in surprise the request. Not at the proposition itself which was entirely reasonable (he did save her life and freedom after all, if anything she owed them to him.). It was the thought of being part of a pirate crew. A Life of adventure and comrades, friends even perhaps. Enyo was pretty much always a loner, not by choice it's sort of just happened. So with that in mind she smiled. A genuine smile which she had not done in what seemed like for ever. She gave a gentle bow "As you wish... Captain"

Ta da! Enyo's ability has been reveiled (somewhat), and now she joining the heart pirates (woo!). Please review and let me know what you think. If Law seems OOC or starts leaning that way let me know! that's the last thing I want! Thanks everyone for reading! You guys give me the confidence to write.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all!**

**Suuuuupppeeeerrrrrr special thank you to the guest who gave me my first review! I apologise if at the moment Enyo's ability seems vague but the details of her fruit will be revealed in a later chapter. As for now I can disclose/explain that she is able to grow her hair rapidly and retract it. she also has prehensile control of it. Similar to Kumadori of CP9, Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold. however this is achieved from her devil fruit and not any special training.**

**Many thanks to ****Hershey gurl****, ****Torao-kunlovaa**** and ****Traffy**** for favourite-ing my story. 3**

**And Super Duper! thank you to ****Hershey gurl****, ****Traffy****, ****Melbax**** and ****xxRyuu-himexx**** for following! It fills me with great happiness to know people look forward to the new chapters every week. 3 3 3**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I do not own One Piece or anything in it :'( . I do however own Enyo, Orlov, Scarborough wood and the island of Ralia (pronounced Rah-lee-ah). As well as any other crap I make up while writing this story.**

**P.S Make sure to remember that place because it's gonna pop up again later. ;)**

**and now... CHAPPY 4!**

Chapter 4 Taking care of business

Law was quite happy with the outcome of the evening's events. He initially thought that this island would be boring, which it sort of was but now he had acquired a new crew mate and planned to help himself to the counts treasure (In the form of pirate looting and compensation for all the trouble Orlov caused for him and his crew.). Apparently Enyo was thinking the same thing as she then advised Law to bring his ship to the base of the west cliff behind the manner as there was a secret cave/dock connected to the escape route she intended on using earlier. That way they could get the treasure out quickly and easily "Captain?" Enyo said gaining laws attention before he could call his crew and inform them of the new plan "What is it?" He questioned "While I will join you and follow your orders, there is something I need to take care of first. When that is finished I'll come and meet you" Law was silent for a moment as he thought it over "Very well, do you want to want but we leave in an hour. The log pose has set and the Marines are on their way." "Thank you captain" Enyo said with a slight bow, she then stood straight, turned on her heel and headed out the door of the Treasury to the right. Law's stormy grey eyes followed the woman as she confidently sauntered her way to the exit and once gone from his sight he contacted his crew.

Bedub, bedub, bedub, bedub, bedub... Bedub, bedub, bedub, bedub - gatcha "CAPTAIN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" "I'm fine Bepo, now listen." Law explained Enyo's plan and ordered his crew to dock in the secret cave on the west cliff face.

15 minutes Earlier...

Orlov fell off his chair in shock, quickly recovering himself he slammed his hands on the security panel and watched in disbelief as his guards were easily defeated at the hands (or should we say hairs) of his former slave Enyo. It was obvious she knew Orlov was in the security room watching because she raised her head and stared right into the ever open the eyes of the Den Den Mushi on the wall. Her gaze burning a hole through him from the screen itself. Then she did something that made his blood turn to ice… She smiled, a confident, cruel, devious smile. A smile that told Orlov he was next.

The count freaked out and looked around frantically as if trying to pull a solution out of thin air but nothing came. He's mercenaries were all but dead, his guards defeated and the most dangerous slave in his possession was now free… and she was after him. Orlov was left with no choice but to run, run and hope to God he could escape with his life. He burst out of the security room door and hauled his fat ass as fast as he could down the north wing towards the front of the Manor, as the Treasury escape route was clearly not an option. Orlov was by no means a fast man, his obese body courtesy of his greedy, hedonistic lifestyle made him a slow easy target. He rounded the final corner and entered the first hallway of the north wing, from where he stood he could see the centre staircase and the first hall of the South wing and to his relief no Enyo. Orlov hastily made his way down the north stairs to the Centre Landing watching his feet so he didn't trip over. Upon reaching the landing the count swivelled to the left ready to make his way down the main staircase and out the door to freedom, but instead he froze on the spot. He was petrified, like a statue. The reason for his new found paralysis stood before him, right in front of the main entrance and his exit it was Enyo.

The count stood there unable to move, his heart thundering in his chest. The sound of footsteps broke him from his trance and his whole body began to tremble as Enyo's figure glided across the entrance hall towards the main staircase… And towards him. The moment Enyo's shoe clacked against the first step Orlov realised how close she had gotten in such a short time and that soon she would be upon him. His hands flew up in front of his body in a defensive surrender like position "G - GET AWAY FROM ME!" He shouted, clenched teeth grinding against one another, his dull green eyes wide, never leaving Enyo's advancing figure. He began to retreat backwards but tripped and fell, smacking the back of his head on the doors behind him. At the same time Enyo had reached the top of the stairs and was now looking down upon her pathetic former master. Once again that wicked smile that's so terrified the count in the security room had appeared on Enyo's face. The count quickly scrambled around and opened the door he was leaning on, falling through he landed face first into the ballroom.

The room was magnificent. The polished floors where of the finest Rose marble, laid out in a harlequin pattern, separated with shimmering sun stone that glittered like the dawn its self. The walls of the large circular room were panelled with rare Scarborough wood ( which is a beautiful reddish plum coloured wood found only on a few islands in the new world) The panels had intricate carvings of Ivy, various fruits and small winged cherubs bearing flutes and lyres, and accented with gold inlay. At the back of the ballroom were six large windows that reached from the floor all the way up to the roof and between them two large matching glass doors just as high. The doors lead out to a half circle balcony that jutted out over the cliff and was not for the faint-hearted.

The high dome shaped roof was covered by an incredible single piece fresco that encompassed the whole ceiling. The work was undoubtedly done by an artist (or artists) from Ralia. It depicted the heavens themselves, bright blue skies and golden ivory clouds. More cherubs dotted the ceiling, frolicking with one another and tending to the larger more human sized figures that adorned the makeshift sky. The deities wore long flowing robes that ranged in colour and style and all were unique. One man looked wise and strong, with a white beard and held a lightening bolt in his hand. While another was a young man who had golden locks and strummed a lyre while reclining on a cloud. Seated next to him was a stunningly beautiful young woman with very long strawberry blonde hair and a golden girdle, she was playing with some of the cherubs, one of which had a bow and quiver.

All was set aglow by the bright shining sun which was in the middle of the artwork and from its centre a large Golden chain held firm a massive gold and crystal chandelier which would illuminate the entire ballroom with its brilliance,  
>when in use that it's...<p>

aaaaaand that's all for this chapter. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rise Of A New Heart has broken 400 views! Thank you everyone who has taken the time to read this story, review, fave and follow. You guys give me the confidence to write. 3 **

**Chapter 5 VENGEANCE!**

**Oh my gosh you guys! I read the latest chapter and the woman on the second page (not counting Jimbei's journey.) in the spotty dress totally looks like Enyo! She usually wears her hair completely covering her missing eye but other than that she's pretty much the same! Im so happy! I feel like Oda-San has brought her to life! (tear of happieness escap****es.)**

**Many thanks to Aria868 for faving this story.**

**And praise be the all powerful genie god for following, welcome to the fold. ****;)**

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS RATED R AND WILL CONTAIN GRAPHIC SCENES, IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE BLOOD, GORE AND TORTURE PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER. BUT DON'T WORRY I PROMISE YOU WON'T MISS OUT ON ANY IMPORTANT PLOT DETAILS. THIS IS JUST ORLOV GETTING WHAT HE DESERVES AND NOW…**

**ONWARD TO VENGEANCE!**

Now the ballroom was dark, save for the silvery moon light casting and eerie glow as it billowed through the partly drawn curtains. The heavy silence shattered by Orlov's pitiful whimpers has he crawled his way across the floor, unable to lift his own weight off the ground (all fat and no muscle) it also didn't help that he was scared shitless.

Enyo followed the clamouring count at a leisurely pace, her face in a scowl resembling Laws own frowny face. She stopped at the centre of the hall and stared at her former captor. "Hello... Master" Enyo's words dripping with sarcasm. Orlov just sat there trembling in fear as he had stopped scrambling for an escape. "P-P-Please Enyo-Samma... H-ha-aahve mercy!"

***Flashback***

"PLEASE MASTER! HAVE MERCY!"  
>The young maid screamed as she was hoisted up off her feet and hung with her wrists above like the other prisoners in the dungeon. "Mercy?..." He seethed, "Why should I show mercy to a piece of trash like you?" Orlov snarled. Enyo knew pleading was hopeless, all she could do was grit her teeth and prepare herself for the pain to come. "Those who misbehave must be punished." Orlov said as he snapped the whip in his hands. He then slowly drew his arm back, grip tightening on the weathered handle, and yanked it forward bringing the whip along with it. The hard braided leather came in contact with Enyo's bare back and raise a large, long, patterned welt that blistered its way across the length of her back. Tightly shut eyes could not stop the hot salty tears as they began to fall, but Enyo kept her mouth shut, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream. Again the whip cracked across Enyo's soft, pale, skin... this time succeeding in drawing blood. She clenched her teeth as the red liquid trickled down her back towards the floor, creating little puddles as it pooled around her feet. Every lash from the unforgiving instrument created more lesions allowing the crimson river to run freely from her veins. Her ordeal felt like hours until she finally lost her battle with consciousness and let darkness embrace her.<p>

***back to the present***

Enyo's memory flitted back to the first time she was…"punished" It was horrific and it wasn't the last time either. Orlov's sniffle brought her back to the present "Mercy?" She said, her expression hardened as Orlov coward a few metres from where she stood "Why should I show mercy to trash like you?" The counts eyes began to widen "You said it yourself… Those who misbehave must be punished." As soon as those words fell from her lips Enyo's hair came alive once more and four smoky vines flew out towards the count, wrapping around his wrists and ankles painfully restraining him whilst suspending him in the air. More strands separated from Orlov's Bonds and made their way around to his back, tearing his finely made clothes down the middle and exposing his bare skin. Enyo then slowly turned Orlov around so he was facing out towards the ocean. Willing her hair, a lock grew and braided its self into a menacing cat-o'-nine-tails. The sentient strands drew themselves back and with great speed and force threw itself across Orlov's back. He cried out in agony but that one is just the beginning… after he quietened down from the first blow the rest of Enyo's hair formed into a seemingly infinite mess of wild, tangled, serpents that flailed about then began to strike him over and over again. She was repaying him back for every wound he ever inflicted on her body… Three times over.

Orlov's screems resonated through the ballroom and probably the whole manor. Shortly after he lost consciousness and Enyo let his limp, bloody body fall to the floor. Walking up to him she used her hair to prop him up on his knees, and looked into the face of her former abuser, which itsself now was contorted in fear and pain. SMACK! Enyo's hand collided with the counts face jolting him back to consciousness. She then leaned over, pistol gripped his jaw and stared right into his eyes. Without saying a word, her hair which had returned to its normal state coated in blood began to move again. Slowly, bits of hair seemingly floated up towards Orlov's face, thin needle-like strands made their way to his eyes and like parasites they squirmed underneath the counts eyelids and to the back of the socket. then... POP! His eyeballs were out of their protective sanctuaries, exposed to the elements. Enyo gently took them, one in each hand and stalks between her fingers and stared into them " Th - th - the marines will b-b-b be here eh-eh any mmmmminute!" Orlov managed to choke out "Perhaps..." she said nonchalantly "But you won't be around to see them." She let a wicked, evil smirk crack her features "Farewell… Master" and with that Enyo crushed his eyeballs in her bare hands. All that could be heard was the bloodcurdling scream Orlov let out before collapsing on the floor.

Enyo looked down at her hands and scoffed. "Disgusting." She remarked as she rose and wiped what was left of the counts ocular spheres onto her dress. Enyo then turned and left the ballroom heading back towards the south wing and the Treasury.

I hope those who read-on enjoyed Enyo's vengeance. I'm sorry it was so short but I didn't want those who have trouble handling gore missing out on parts of the story. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Proper introductions and Farewells

Hey all! thanks to Can'tBelieveThisNameIsn'tTaken, Analaa, WhiteLily.R and GirlinBlue2364 for favouring Rise Of A New Heart 3

aaaaaand double thanks to Can'tBelieveThisNameIsn'tTaken for following! Please feel free to leave comments and/or queries and I will answer them to the best of my ability. Also, I've started hiding Easter eggs in this story. Will you be able to find them all?

(F/C) is colour of your choice.

Bloodcurdling screams where all that could be heard from the ballroom, and upon finishing her "errand" Enyo exited the opulent hall and headed back down the south wing towards the Treasury. Approaching the doors Enyo poked her head in and saw the crew hard at work getting the treasure to the ship, Law was nowhere in sight but she just shrugged it off. She still had 20 minutes till departure so she quickly snuck past the treasure room door and headed for Orlov's room.

Law looked around the counts of room for anything that might be of use or value but nothing. While it was lavishly decorated it was also vain and contained mostly portraits of the count himself. Law heard the door creek open and quickly hid behind a large cupboard, the first thing he noticed that who ever it was they reeked of blood. Law saw it was Enyo, and watched make her way over to a set of large fancy double doors. Curious of her intentions he chose to stay hidden.

**Enyo...**

Enyo entered the room of the count and began to walk over to the ensuite. She turned the water on and began to undress behind a folding screen, her silhouette blurred by the steam from the shower. Law decided he would take his leave and see how the rest of his crew were going, lest he wanted to deal with the accusation of being a peeping tom.

Enyo was so enveloped in the refreshing water that ran over her body that she didn't even hear the door open and shut. She simply stood there revelling in the hot water which was not available to the servants. After cleansing herself, washing the blood out of her hair and silently contemplating the universe (as you do in a nice hot shower) Enyo shut the water off and stepped out feeling the cool air hit her exposed body causing a slight shiver. Now feeling completely rejuvenated she grabbed a large towel and dried herself off. She made her way over to a certain cupboard, it contained clothes that belonged to the former Countess, before she died.

Apparently she died of an unknown illness before Enyo arrived at the Manor, sifting through the clothes she found a (F/C) sparkling dress that had thick off the shoulder straps and hugged the waist before flaring out at the bottom. The Countess was smaller than Enyo but rather pear shaped, so the dress was quite formfitting but only around the chest area so it would do until she got to the next island to do some shopping. After brushing her hair out and satisfied with how she looked in the mirror Enyo made her way back to the Treasury.

Gasps echoed through the now mostly empty room "Captain said we had a new crewmember but he didn't say it was a girl~"A man with a hat that read 'penguin' said clearly trying to hold back his excitement "And such a pretty girl at that~" said another dreamily. This one wearing a green hat with a red brim, a goofy smile across his face and pink now dusting his cheeks. Enyo could already tell she was going to enjoy messing with these two, so she graced them a sweet smile turning them both into lovestruck puddles of butter. " Your new so you're below me." A big white bear stated quite a matter-of-factly. However he was quickly cut off by the butter brains who had recovered themselves to yell "SHUT UP!" At the Bear in unison. "I'm sorry" (TT ^ TT) The bear was so suddenly downcast and Enyo sweat dropped '_Easily defeated… Yet so cute'_ she mused as she observed her new companions, the two men were still scolding the bear for insulting her and for being too sensitive. She noticed they were all wearing the same jumpsuit, and apart from the bears which was orange the rest were all white, she inwardly scoffed '_ UGH! I hope Law-San doesn't make ME wear one of those awful things'_ she was pulled from her thoughts when the trio stopped bickering and turned to her "Sorry about him ("I'm sorry"(B)) he has low self esteem. Anyway we haven't even introduced ourselves… I'm Penguin, and this is Sachi and Bepo." "What's your name miss?" Sachi eagerly cut in. A light chuckle escaped Enyo's mouth, making Penguin and Sachi sigh dreamily "My name is Lucia Enyo, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintances" Enyo introduced herself like a proper lady with a slight curtsy and upon hearing her voice Penguin realised "That voice! You're the servant girl that woke us up and warned us about the Marines!" "That is correct"(E) "But you look so... different! Is that a wig?"

It was obvious she was about to be flooded with questions so before they could even ask "I'll explain everything once were safe. If we have everything we need I suggest we leave, the Marines could already be on the island" "Indeed they are Enyo-ya" Law had appeared in the doorway to the Treasury. "I have barricaded the main entrance but it won't last forever"(E) "Alright then, let's get moving while there's still time."(L) "Yes Captain!"

They hastily made their way down the stairs to the ship but to Enyo's surprise it wasn't exactly a traditional ship "Wh-what is this? Unbeknownst to them she had seen the ship once before but not up close. Sachi walked over "This is our ship Enyo-chan! We all live in a yellow submarine!" "A yellow submarine?"(E) "A yellow submarine!" He confirmed triumphantly with hands on hips and head held high "It's our home, and now it's yours too." He was so gleeful and Enyo liked his childish personality.

The Pirates boarded the ship and made their way out of the cave/port towards the sea. There were no marine ships in sight so Law assumed them to be docked on the other side of the island. He made his way over to Enyo Who was watching the manor as they sailed away. "Would you like to celebrate your new found freedom Enyo-ya?" A small smile played upon Enyo's features as her head turned to sideways glance at him "What did you have in mind captain?" Laws own mischievous smirk crept onto his features, "I was thinking… Fireworks." He said as he offered her a small black box.

While his crew were loading the ship (and bathing) Law decided to make use of all the gunpowder he found whilst snooping around the manor and the spare slave collars from the security room would make adequate detonators. With the two Law set up charges throughout the manner.

Enyo Took the trigger firmly in her delicate hand, armed the device and allowed her thumb to rest gently upon the button. She took one last look at the manner of dreams that was her house of nightmares "Goodbye… Rocky Port."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there everyone! WOOOH! WE BROKE 800 VIEWS! **

**Many thankyous to NightStar85, Dragon Master Deviln Fox and hinata95 for faving this story!**

**Also suuuuuupeeeeeerrr thankyous to LadySpica, NightStar85, Dragon Master Deviln Fox, hinata95 and readergrl0 for following! **

**I have come to realise that through my story so far you guys don't really know what Enyo looks like (Apart from hair and eye colour and if you read the manga I mentioned in the last chapter.) I apologise for this. This story was originally a character bio that ended up taking on a life of its own, and Enyo's appearance was written separate to the story itself. So I would like you guys to let me know if you want me to add an extra chapter along with next weeks which would have Enyo's original profile (not including things yet to be revealed of course.) and some facts about Enyo herself. I can also answer any questions about her or you can even ask her directly ;). OR I can work it into the story somehow (which I unfortunately won't be able to do right away.) Its up to you, the readers.**

Chapter 7 The yellow submarine

"Goodbye... Rocky Port." 'Beep' '**BOOM!**' Explosions went off all over the place and soon the whole manor was engulfed in flames. Enyo closed her eyes and listened to the fire raging and crackling in the distance but her moment of peace was interrupted by Bepo shouting that a marine ship was coming from the island "Alright then, everybody in, We're submerging!" "YES CAPTAIN" the crew responded and ran inside. With the watertight doors firmly secure the yellow submarine disappeared beneath the waves.

Once inside Law ordered the crew to their stations with the exception of Bepo, Penguin, Sachi and Enyo "Penguin, Sachi, you two will prepare a room for Miss Enyo" "It's ok captain, Enyo-chan can stay in our room ~heeheehee~" Penguin said causing blood to dribble out of both his and Sachi's noses. Law simply glared at them which quickly brought them back to reality "HAHA, or not!" He corrected while rubbing the back of his head. "Well clear out the storage room on the 3rd lower floor" Sachi chimed with a salute. "NO, the one on Lower floor 2 will suffice." Law said with a voice firm and absolute. Penguin and Sachi agreed in a sulky tone and left to their duties, depressed that their plan to have Enyo-chan right across the hall failed.

"Bepo" Law continued "Will you show Miss Enyo around the sub then meet me in the infirmary." It wasn't really a request but I vigorous "YES CAPTAIN!" Came from the bear accompanied by another salute. "Good... I'll see you later Enyo-Ya" then Law started down the corridor and dissapeared. "Well then Bepo-Sama, shall we get going?" "S-Sama?" Bepo asked somewhat unsure, no one ever took him seriously. "But Of course, I am new after all." She said, successfully buttering up the big teddy "YOSH! Let go!" He was so happy and adorable.

Following Bepo, Enyo had so far seen the navigation room, met Jean Bart another former slave and were now in the kitchen. " Captain said you were to be the new cook, can you serve fish forever?" Enyo couldn't say no to those beady little black eyes. "For you I can definitely try." "YATTA!" Bepo pulled her into a huge bear hug which was both so soft yet still crushing. "Bepo-Sama, please, I- I can't breath." "AH! IM SORRY!" He let go and put her down apologising. It was at that moment when Enyo took a good look at her surroundings_ 'it's so... Messy'_ ( -_- ) "Bepo-Sama?" "Yes?" "Who is the current cook?" "...You are..." He looked confused and Enyo had to sweat drop " No, before me, who was responsible for the meals before I arrived?" "Ohhh... No one..." ( -.-' ) "Then how did yous eat? What did yous eat?" "Ummm everyone just sorta came and got what they wanted when they were hungry" _'so the entire crew just come and help themselves to the food, they can't cook and they don't even wash their dishes'_ Enyo mentally ranted as she death glared the huge pile of dirty dishes and cooking equipment overflowing from the sink and strewn all over the counter tops in precarious piles and teetering towers. Taking a deep breath Enyo spoke clapping her hands together "Ok, we are postponing the tour until this mess is cleaned up." "B-But the captain is waiting in th-" "I don't care." Enyo said putting her hand in-front, stopping the bear from any kind of protest. She made her way over to the sink and opened the cupboard underneath, grabbing soap, scrubbers and 6 pairs of gloves. Filling the sink with hot fresh soapy water Enyo put on a pair of gloves and filled the other 4 with her prehensile hair, now with two extra pairs of hands Enyo set to work. The right "hands" sorted and scraped the food off, Enyo's hands washed and the left dried and stacked. What she had failed to notice was the horrified Bepo now completely backed up against the wall of the kitchen, she turned her head slightly then was shocked seeing Bepo in such a state "WHAT!? WHAT IS IT?! WHATS WRONG?!" she questioned frantically "TH-THERE'S A HUGE OCTOPUS ON YOUR HEAD!" He shouted whilst pointing at the "octopus" Enyo blinked quizzically for a moment, then her eye widened "WAIT WHAT?!" She rushed and grabbed a clean frying pan checking her reflection in the steel, then she realised... And began to laugh "Bepo, That's not an octopus on my head, it's my hair." He still looked pretty lost so with a light chuckle she continued "I ate the Hairy Hairy no mi, so I can grow my hair as long as I like and control it. It can only be cut if I will it or by a seastone blade. It's stronger than steel and softer than silk." She gestured for the bear to come closer and he cautiously did so. Enyo brought forth a large lock of hair and Bepo carefully touched it, touching turned to stroking "It's so soft... Softer than me!" This made Enyo giggle "Nothing is softer than you." "Can you do this with all the hair on your body?" "Yes but that's not ladylike." The fluffy bear continued playing with the fluffy hair with an adorable expression. His eyes were shut contently and his tongue was just jutting out of his mouth. Like a kitty cat. "Nee Bepo-sama? Will you help me by putting these dishes away?" "~Ok Enyo-Chan~" he said dreamily. He was hypnotised by the softness...

Soon they were finished cleaning the whole kitchen and the tour continued, Enyo was shown the rest of the ship and they both ended up in front of the infirmary. Bepo knocked on the door and after hearing a muffled 'come in' they entered. Law looked up from his desk an the medical book he was reading "What took you two so long?" He said seeming only mildly bothered by being kept waiting. _'He doesn't seem too upset... Must have been enjoying his book...'_ Enyo's thoughts were interrupted by Bepo apologising and explaining that they cleaned the kitchen... On Enyo's order. Her eye widened at the last comment _'he's totally throwing me to the wolves!'_  
>( *[]* )! "Very well then, thank you Bepo you may leave."<p>

So now it was just Law and Enyo in the infirmary... "Please come and sit on the bed Enyo-ya." With a nod she did as she was told and made her way over and hopped up onto the crisp white bed. After retrieving a stethoscope from a nearby drawer Law strolled over to the bed, dragging a wheelie char with him and sat down in-front of his patient. "Ok Enyo-ya, seeing how you a new member of my crew I'm going to give you a full medical check."

Hey eeeerrrrvybody. I hope you're enjoying the story, and like Enyo's ability. The name is like a joke but it will come in handy in the future. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my gosh you guys! Over 1,000 views! I never ever thought this story would get so many. I'm so incredibly happy! And followers, it fills me with great joy that you guys look forward to a new chapter every week.**

**Thankyou to catherineonu for following Rise Of A New Heart. 3**

**Major thanks to readergrl0 and catherineonu for the reviews. I really appreciate the feedback. Thankyou everyone who has taken a chance on this story and the time to read it. 3 I love you guys X3**

**catherineonu - I will always do my best to bring out a new chapter consistently every Week. **

**readergurl0 - I'm glad you're enjoying the story :3 and I promise not to spoil any plot developments in the bonus chapter. This is just a more accurate discription of our main Oc and some fun facts about Enyo as well as the story.**

Chapter 8 Check up

"Ok Enyo-ya, seeing how you a new member of my crew I'm going to give you a full medical check." Enyo nodded, listening intently "And in-case it wasn't obvious I am both the captain and doctor of this ship." "I figured" she said with a slight smirk "let's begin" he said simply and put the buds of the stethoscope in his ears. He then brought up the end of the device to his mouth and parting his lips slightly, breathed softly onto it. Enyo watched somewhat hypnotised and before she knew it the hearing end was pressed against her chest, the contact sent a shiver throughout her body and covered her in goosebumps. The reaction didn't go unnoticed... "Is it still cold?" Law inquired. Enyo shook her head, leaning down slightly to let her hair fall in front of her face in hopes to cover the slight blush that had crept across her cheeks. She ultimately failed and Law smirked, chuckling internally he then proceeded to listen to the inner workings of Enyo's body. Once finished he hung the stethoscope around his neck and brought his hands up to her jawline and felt around her glands. Then laying her down he pushed around her tummy and abdomen and she began to wriggle under his touch. "Does it hurt?" He could see her lips pressed tightly shut as if holding something in "n- no captain... It, it just... tickles" she said between giggles with a now darker hue of pink across her face. Sitting her back upright Law then unwrapped her face to inspect her lost eye, after putting more disinfectant on the wound he re-bandaged it and gave her a small course of antibiotics to combat any possible infection. Law's brow furrowed _'Who knows what was on that man's filthy hands.'_

After all that he pushed himself over to a desk, grabbed a file and wheeled back to her side. "Ok... What does your diet usually consist of?" Putting a finger to her full lips she pondered for a moment "Well, at the manor we lived off rations, mostly rice and curry dishes... But I do love sweets~" she exclaimed, her hands on either side of her face and eyes gone starry. Law frowned at her obvious sweet tooth "Well there won't be much of that." Hearing this Enyo dropped down from cloud 9 real quick but before she could protest. "Next question, do you check regularly for lumps?" ... "Excuse me?" ( •.• )? ... "Do you regularly examine your breasts for lumps?" ( *_* ) Enyo's face reddened once more "u-um, no..." she shifted uncomfortably, unable to make eye contact. "Very well then." Law said as he got to his feet and began making his way over to the blushing girl "L-Law-San?" "You will address me as captain Enyo-ya. Now, undo your dress." "w-what?!" He sighed "Unzip and pull the top of your dress down I'm going to examine you you myself." He said slightly frustrated "NO! NO NO NO! Absolutely NOT!" She shouted waving her hands in-front of her franticly. When Law reached her side she defensively covered her chest with her arms "WAIT! STOP! Please captain I'll check them when I get to my room I promise!." He paused for a moment, mentally debating whether he should believe her or not. He huffed "Fine... Then the last thing I need from you is some blood samples then you can go." "B-blood?" The red in Enyo's face disappeared in an instant and she was now white as a ghost. "Yes. Blood, is that a problem?" '_This girl is going to be difficult.'_ "Well... no... not... maybe" Enyo trailed off and shrunk where she sat, knowing what was coming.

Meanwhile Law had donned his latex gloves and prepared a clean syringe along with some vials to store Enyo's blood. He pulled the small, stainless steel wheelie table over that all his equipment sat on. Looking at Enyo who was obviously on edge he took her left hand in his pulled her arm towards him. _'His hands are so soft~._' she thought trying to distract herself from what was about to happen. Reluctantly she obliged and let him tie an elastic band around her upper arm, Law tapped the skin to reveal the intended vein and turned to retrieve the syringe. As soon as her eyes gazed upon the needle Enyo went completely rigid, her hands clenched and her body tensed up. "You need to relax Enyo-ya" Law said trying to soothe her. "S-sorry, captain" she took a deep breath and exhaled trying to calm down. However as soon and the needle edged closer she let out a frightened gasp, swiftly pulling back her arms to her chest and jerking her body away from the thing she feared, then "kyah!" Enyo's body hit the floor with a thud. Law sweatdropped and mentally face palmed. Enyo then pushed her self up off the floor so she was sitting upright and rubbed the back of her sore head. "I- I'm sorry captain" but her apology was met with silence and she could see Law's legs walking away under the the bed from where she sat. "Captain?" She heard him pick up something and propped herself up onto her knees and peeked over the bed to see what he was doing. Her eye widened, _'He grabbed a sword?!' ( *Δ* ) 'its huge!' _

"I didn't want to have to do this Enyo-ya, but you've left me no choice" Law said calmly with a scowl on his face _'oh my god I'm gonna die! He's gonna kill me!'_ ( TTΔTT ) Enyo stood swiftly and began to back away. "Room." Suddenly the whole infirmary was engulfed in a strangely familiar blue light. "Wh-what the?" Law then unsheathed his sword and Enyo had hit the wall and couldn't back up any further. Her eye stared at Law in fear as he raised his sword... And she looked away shutting it tightly as he brought blade down from the other side of the room. "Shambles"


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Here's your bonus chapter of Enyo's current Profile. Plus some juicy nuggets about Enyo and the story itself, ENJOY!

Character Profile - Enyo

Real Name - Lucia Enyo

Epithet - Yet to be revealed ( -.^ )

Gender - Female

Affiliations - Heart pirates, World Government ( Former )

Occupations - Slave ( Former ), cook and more to be revealed ( w )

Age - 22 - 24 after time skip

Birthday - June 24

Species - Human

Eye colour - Teal

Hair - Dark Grey

Body Measurements -

Height - 182cm

Bust - 38 = Inch

Waist - 24 = Inch

Hips - = 38 Inch

Devil fruit - Hairi Hairi no mi (Hairy Hairy fruit)

Bounty - None... Yet

Lucia Enyo is a pirate and so far the cook of the Heart pirates. She was introduced at Rocky Port and joined the crew after Trafalgar Law freed her from slavey during the 2 year timeskip.

Appearance - Enyo is a tallish woman with a curvaceous hourglass figure. She is considered quite beautiful and has very long grey hair that covers her left eye as it was gouged out during her time in slavery. Her wavy hair usually reaches to the backs of her knees but the length and style can be manipulated thanks to her devil fruit. Enyo's dress usually consists of revealing, sexually enticing clothes, but she makes sure her back is covered as it is riddled with scars from her former slave master. Before her liberation she wore a simple dark mauve maids dress with three quarter sleeves and white ruffles on the hem, sleeves and collar of the dress along with a white apron also with ruffled edges, she also donned a white maids cap completely covering her head as she had extremely short hair at the time.

Power(s) - She has complete control over her prehensile hair with the ability to make it grow as fast and long as she wants. It's "As strong as steel and soft as silk.". It can only be cut if she wills it, by a seastone blade or a strong haki-infused blade. Upon asked if she could do it with all the hair on her body she said " Yes but that's not lady like".

Fun facts!

- Rise Of A New Heart was never meant to exist and wasn't written intentionally. It was an Oc character bio that took on a life of its own.

- Enyo's appearance was inspired by famous burlesque performer Dita Von Teese and Jessica Rabbit.

- In the One Piece manga, chapter 776: The Coliseum Hero, on page 3 there is woman in a spotted dress who ( apart from the missing eye ) looks just like Enyo.

- Enyo was originally going to be part of the Straw hat pirates. However, having to create a relationship between Enyo and Law that wasn't based off feelings at the time that would eventually have her leaving the SHP in such a short period as punk hazard to Dressrosa was ridiculous. This is not Disney. Shit like that does not happen overnight.

- Lucia Enyo's name comes from Lucia of Syracuse, patron saint of the blind. Who, persecuted by her pagan suitor was allegedly tortured and had her eyes plucked from her head before being put to death. Enyo is the consort of the Greek god Ares and the goddess of war and destruction. She is also one of the Graeae, one of several trios of archaic goddesses in Greek mythology. Also known as they grey sisters they each share a tooth aaand... you guessed it! One eye between the three of them.

I hope you liked this bonus chapter and it shed some more light on Enyo and how she came to be. If there's anything I have missed or you still want to know more about the story feel free to message me and I'll do my utmost to Answer any questions you may have.

Until next week peeps xoxox 3


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Happy St Patricks day! No faves or followers this week which is a bit of a bummer but life goes on! **

**Note; I had to update Enyo's profile as I accidentally published that she was 172cm tall when she's actually 182cm. It may not seem like much but I dislike inconsistencies when I read so I wouldn't do that to you guys.**

Chapter 9 Missing Piece

Enyo felt a strange sensation come over her left arm and when she opened her eye it nearly popped out of her head. She stood there, shaking,,, mouth agape. Her arm... Was GONE! She couldn't speak, only look down in horror where her arm used to be. Her gaze snapped towards Law only to be double shocked and horrified even more (if that's possible) her arm was on the bed where she was sitting earlier, strapped down. She clenched her teeth as Law who was focusing on the dismembered limb slowly pushed the needle underneath the skin. "AHHHHHHH! ITS HURTS! STOP! CAPTAIN! PLEASE! TAKE IT OUT! AHHHH! ITS TOO BIG! YOU'RE GOING TOO DEEP!" Enyo cried and whimpered whilst holding what was left of her arm with her other hand. Law tried to tune her out while he filled 3 vials with her blood _'Why does she have to say it like that...'_ ( -_-') He thought with a twitch of his already furrowed eyebrows that were hidden by his fluffy hat. He finished up his task which was much more bothersome than it should have been and tossed the arm back to its rightful owner. Overjoyed the stolen appendage was returned to her Enyo quickly stormed over to Law and whacked him across the back of the head with her detached arm "YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!" She fumed. Law turned and glared at his troublesome new subordinate. Whose sudden confidence disappeared as quickly as it came. "Ha ha, well if that's all you need from me captain I'll get out of your hair." Enyo said awkwardly, scratching the back of her head with her left arm in her right hand as she backed up towards the exit. "Your room should be ready by now. You are dismissed." Law said, slightly exasperated."YES CAPTAIN!" She affirmed, saluting with her severed arm. She then flew out of the infirmary towards her new room but stopped in her tracks _'Crap! I left without getting Law to reattach my arm…'_ she looked down longingly at her lost limb_ 'Maybe Bepo can help.' _So with that thought she turned and headed back to the mess hall, hoping she would find him there.

Luck was on her side and as she came upon the doors to the mess hall she could hear the voice of the fluff ball she was looking for. Enyo poked her head through the doors and gasped at what she saw. "Penguin! Sachi-kun! WHAT HAPPENED!?" She burst in alarmed at the site. Both Penguin and Sachi were sitting hunched over one of the dining tables surrounded by bloody tissues holding their noses. What she didn't know was when she backed up against the wall in the infirmary she had accidentally pressed the subs intercom and the whole ship heard what went on. Penguin and Sachi looked up and as soon as their eyes met Enyo's figure their nosebleeds returned with renewed ferocity. "AH! Guys!" "Don't worry about them Enyo. What happened to your arm?" Bepo inquired snapping her memory back to the reason she was there in the first place. "Ah right! Well you see Law-San ( PSHHHH! Both Penguin and Sachi's noses gushed more at the mention of their captain) needed Sample's of my blood and I'm actually quite afraid of needles… So he chopped my arm off and took it anyway." She said sporting depression lines and a sweat drop. "I also left before he could fix it, so I was wondering if you could help me put it back where it belongs..?" "Yeh sure" The bear said simply. Enyo handed him… Well her hand and held out her arm stump. Bepo reattached the arm without any problem and after a test run of stretching and finger wiggling she proceeded to glomp her new fuzzy friend " THANK YOU! Thank you so much Bepo-San!" Enyo couldn't help but nuzzled into the soft fur before she let go. She stretched once more and let out a yawn. "You must be tired Enyo-Chan. We'll show you to your room." Penguin said "Arigatou Penguin-Kun. Goodnight Bepo-San " "Night Enyo." the bear waved and with that Penguin and Sachi led Enyo to her new room.

Arriving at one of the many doors in the hall Sachi walked up and opened the it, bowing in a gentlemanly manner. "Why thank you" Enyo said with a light-hearted curtsy. Walking into her new room she looked around, it wasn't huge but she didn't expect it to be. It had one porthole window on the back wall, a single bed in the left hand corner with a small side table and a dresser in the middle against the right wall. It wasn't flash but it was enough. "W-well... do you like it?" Sachi asked unsurely. " I love it. Thank you boys." Enyo said and they both blushed. "Well... It's been a long day, and I'm fairly tired, so... I'm gonna get some sleep now ok?" "Of course Enyo-Chan! Would you like me to tuck you in~?" Penguin said suggestively with eyebrows wriggling. "Thanks but no thanks." "Goodnight~" she chimed, promptly shutting the door in their faces. "Goodnight Enyo-Chan~" they said in unison ( which they seem to do a lot.) the pair began to walk away but not before Sachi quickly whispered "Sweet dreams." To the door. "You too." Enyo replied, he then jogged to catch up with his friend, a blush present on his face.

Enyo's sleep that night was deep and dreamless. Her eye cracked open and gazed around at the unfamiliar setting. Realising she wasn't in her normal sleeping quarters Enyo's abdominal muscles heaved her body to sit upright and inspect her surroundings properly. Once the groggy haze of sleep had disappeared she remembered what had transpired the night before. Law saving her, becoming a pirate, blowing up the manor. She smiled at that last thought but it quickly faded, remembering the beautiful artwork in the ballroom and throughout the manor that she had destroyed. _'I suppose there's no use dwelling on the past.'_ She looked out the port hole to see the deep blue of the ocean. _'We must still be underwater... man, This is really gonna screw with my head' _she sighed_ ' I wonder what time it is...'_ Figuring she wasn't going to go back to sleep Enyo pulled the blanket off, swung her legs around and hopped off the bed. Heading over to the dresser against the wall, both relief and concern washed over her as she found her clothes she had brought along had been put away.

After putting on a (colour) dress that had 3 quarter sleeves with white upturned cuffs and reached just above her knees, Enyo pulled he hair up into a high pony tail, slipped on some black flats and headed out the door, making a mental note to buy a mirror... among other things.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I only just found out I missed a few people with my thank yous as I'm new to and didn't realise what some of the emails were. **

**So I would like to thank Dragon Master Deviln Fox and Serenity750 for adding me to their favourite authors list.**

**Also thank once again Dragon Master Deviln Fox and Serenity750 aswell as hinata95 for following me as an author.**

**Thank you to Rena2462, Serenity750 and SumireLaw for following my story.**

**And again thank you to Serenity750 and SumireLaw for adding it to you list of favourite stories.**

**Dear Hello (Guest)**

**Thank you for reviewing Rise Of A New Heart, I'm glad you are enjoying it. Being new to fanfiction I'm still not completely aware to all the aspects of a Mary Sue character, but as far as I know it is someone who is too perfect and has no room to grow. I wanted Enyo to be perfectly imperfect, beautiful yet broken and while she has the body of a woman she can be quite childish. Believe me when I say this, we have only scratched the surface. There will be darkness, blood, sweat, tears, lies, secrets, NOSEBLEEDS! and I have big plans for the Dressrosa arc. Thank you for wishing me luck in my future endeavours I truly appreciate it. :3**

**I apologise if there are any mistakes in this chapter as I have had to upload it from my phone instead of my computer.**

Chapter 10 first day of the rest of your life.

Enyo walked down the halls of the sub to where she remembered the kitchen was. Along the way she noticed there was no one else around. _' It must still be early...'_ She pondered before the distinct smell of coffee filled her senses. Following her nose Enyo made her way into the dinning area before the kitchen. The one person present in the room didn't even bother looking up from the newspaper he was reading, but it was obvious from the tattooed fingers gripping the paper and burgundy coffee mug who it was. She began heading towards the kitchen but was interrupted. " You're up early." Law remarked from behind his fortress of current events.

" What time is it?"

" 5:30am."

" Oh... That's ok then. At the manor I would have to be up at 5 so I actually slept in a little."

"I see."

...

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What time did you get up?"

"I didn't." He said simply as he turned the page to continue reading._ 'He's been up all night?' _Enyo questioned herself. Shaking her head she entered the kitchen itself and opened the pantry. There wasn't much, mostly untouched staples and they were running low on instant meals. Going over to the fridge it housed the basics, eggs, milk ( to Enyo's surprise wasn't off ) and butter. Digging a little deeper she found some mushrooms and after taking out the necessary ingredients Enyo set to work on breakfast.

The delicious smell of frying mushrooms and cinnamon wafted through the air and towards Law. He had to admit whatever she was cooking, it smelt good~. Shortly after, Enyo exited the kitchen holding 2 steaming plates of food. She placed one in-front of him and the other before herself. Deep down Law was quite excited about the prospect of real food, though he would never admit it. The scent of warm cinnamon lured his attention away from the paper and his eyes towards the plate. As soon as Law's gaze met with the meal his eyes narrowed which Enyo noticed. "What's wrong?" She enquired.

"What is this?"

"Umm breakfast?"

"No, what IS it?"

Enyo suddenly clicked to what her captain was on about and she smiled. "Ohh, it cinnamon French toast~." With his suspicions confirmed Law glared down at the food. Now when Orlov insulted Enyo's cooking it didn't phase her, she didn't give a crap, but for some reason Law staring at his meal **she** made like it was his arch enemy pissed her off and her brow furrowed in frustration. "What?!" Her captain was silent for a moment then spoke.

"I don't like bread."

. . .

"You're kidding." Enyo said in disbelief, but Law's deadpan expression told her he wasn't lying. _'Oh my god he's serious!'_ All composure she had went out the window in a matter of seconds and she burst out laughing. Laws face grew into a deep scowl, very unhappy that his new subordinate was laughing at him. He was her boss! The surgeon of freakin death! He was about to scold her but she began to calm down. Wiping away a tear Enyo sighed contently and stood up. She leaned over towards Law and grabbed his plate, swapping it with her own. "There. A mushroom omelette. No bread whatsoever." Law expression and irritation eased and when he looked over to Enyo she was already munching away on the toast. _'Im sure it would have tasted good but... It's bread.'_

After they both finished their meals in silence Enyo took her and Law's dishes to the kitchen and put them in the sink. Poking her head out into the dinning area she addressed her superior "Captain?"

"Hmm?"

"What time will the crew be up?"

Law gazed up at the clock on the wall. "About 15 minutes or so... Why do you ask?"

"So I can start on breakfast."

He seemed halfheartedly taken aback "Oh. that's kind of you."

"What do you mean?" Enyo said now slightly confused.

"That you would go to the trouble of making breakfast for the whole crew."

...

She was now completely lost. "Uhh that's my job isn't it? To be the ships new cook?"

Law smirked then simply shrugged "Well you've shown you are more than capable in the kitchen so sure, you can be the cook." Still lost Enyo opened her mouth to say something but no words made it out as Bepo sprung through the doors of the mess hall. "Good morning captain!" The bear beamed enthusiastically, "Oh Enyo! Good morning, can I have some fish please?" At that moment all the loose bits of Enyo's brain that were floating aimlessly around her head fell into place. _'Bepo'_ her eye narrowed at the realisation and a vein pop of frustration found it's way to freedom. she had to admit he was smarter than the average bear, and had outsmarted her. "I'll see what I can find." She cheerily said and retreated back into the kitchen. _'Damn that bear! I'll get you back Bepo, just you wait!' _Anyone looking at her would have thought she was crazy, she had a the most evil devilish smile adorned across her face.

Soon the whole mess hall was full of hungry pirates who waited anxiously while penguin and Sachi guarded the doors of the kitchen and Enyo from their self-serve tendencies. The smell of warm honey misted through the dining room and the men craned their heads to the sky to catch a whiff of the most delectable scent. Before long Enyo opened the shudder that separated the kitchen and mess hall, and began placing bowl after bowl of steaming hot food onto the counter. Bepo rushed up ahead of everyone but his excited expression soon fell as there was no fish to be seen. Enyo noticed and smirked mischievously "Here you are Bepo" she chimed sliding over a bowl of raw fish. _'Hehe, no one can stand south blue sardines.' _Invisible horns protruded out of her head and the pirates who accompanied the bear looked in horror at the dish and backed away quickly, falling over each other in the process. South blue sardines were infamous for their pungent smell and awful taste, why they even had some on the ship was beyond them. Enyo's victory seemed assured as the Bepo stared at the bowl of stinking fish, who's smell was beginning to get to everyone. Unfortunately the big white fluffball's eyes lit up and with a drooling mouth he dove into into bowl. _'Gross.' _Enyo thought as her eye widened and she brought a hand up to shield her senses from the awful smell-taste in the air. Her voice was muffled as she spoke. " I- I'm glad you, ugh, you like it." It was too much and Enyo honestly thought she was going to loose her cinnamon toast. Luckily Penguin and Sachi ran over to save the day, and her breakfast. "Oi Bepo! Take that gross fish and eat it somewhere else!" Penguin snapped. "Yeh. You're putting us off our food." Sachi added. Bepo depressively apologised which made Enyo feel slack, but that quickly vanished as the bear did a complete 1-80, telling the boys that they were just jealous then leaving the mess hall with his nose in the air. Enyo sweatdropped at his sudden attitude change _'I get it now. He's a Bi-polar bear.'_ Off with her own thoughts she didn't even notice the bowls of **real food** had disappeared and the crew were already stuffing their faces. "Mmmmm! It's sooo good!~" one of the men shouted. "Yeh! What's your secret Enyo?" Said another. "Uhhh, it's just porridge with honey..." "ha ha! I suppose anything would taste amazing compared to your cooking Spud." Penguin chided. The mans name was actually Spaulding but he was called Spud for short, appropriate seeing how he resembled a potato. He was rather short and round, he had brown fuzzy hair in a small Afro, a triangular nose, seemingly no neck and chubby cheeks that acted like dimples either side of his mouth. He actually reminded Enyo of a creature out of a book she had read, something called a sontaran... As her mind drifted further and further away she was abruptly brought back by the large crash that was Spud body-slamming Penguin, and soon a full on wrestling match had broken out.

_'What the hell have I gotten myself into?'_ Soon enough Law broke up the tussle and told Penguin and Spud that they would now be responsible for cleaning up after breakfast, much to Enyo's silent joy. Eventually all the pirates had finished eating and piled the dirty dishes on the counter, déjà vu washed over Enyo as she eyed the familiar scene, but she smiled with relief knowing it wouldn't be her cleaning it up. "Enyo-ya." Snapping out of her thoughts she turned to her captain "Yes?" " If you're done spacing out would you care to follow me please?" A slight pink of embarrassment tinted Enyo's cheeks "Yes sir... Sorry" she hung her head shamefully, resembling a certain bear and followed her captain in silence.

Law lead the two of them to one of the lower floors of the Sub. Enyo vaguely remembered the laundry being on at this level but that's it, in all honesty she wasn't really paying much attention to yesterday's tour at all. The captain stopped at one of the many identical doors and Enyo nearly walked straight into him. Opening and stepping through the door Law gestured for her to follow and once inside closed it behind them. "What is this?" Enyo questioned looking around the room, it was like they weren't even on the Sub any more. The room must have been at the centre of the ship as there were no windows at all. The floor was a pale wood and the walls white with dark wooden support beams. Evenly spaced square lights illuminated the room and along the right-hand wall, stands housing various bamboo weapons along with some weights were stationed. To the left stood a leaderboard sporting the crews names, endlessly written, erased and written again. "This is the training room. I want to asses your combat capabilities, so you are going to fight Bepo while I observe."

_'Fight Bepo?'_


End file.
